Ski for all!
by lily4
Summary: The 'bronze' winner of my idea contest. Very funny!!! I'm sure you'll love it!


Hiya!  
  
Yes it's me again! I wrote that I would write a-fic-a-day, not post up  
a-fic-a-day! ;) I'm evil and I know it.   
  
It's the bronze fic  
  
On with the story, I don't own CCS, just in my dreams...   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was a sunny Sunday morning. But Sakura didn't woke up late. She had to be  
early this day because she had to go downhill skiing with her friends. They   
were supposed to meet at the park at 8:15 a.m. to take the bus to the ski  
station. When she arrived there, there was only Syaoran and Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't  
have her ski outfit on.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan! Hi Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why don't you have your ski outfits Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
"I cannot go skiing today. I have to go with my mom to a big meeting..." Tomoyo  
answered.  
  
"And why isn't anybody here with us?" Sakura asked talking about Chiharu, Naoko,  
Rika and Takashi.  
  
"The girls are sick. They called me this morning to tell me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"And Takashi is at his grandmother's, in India." Syaoran said.  
  
"Are you sure? It looks like a lie to me..." Sakura said  
  
"And a BAD lie too..." Tomoyo said  
  
"I know! But I heard his mother saying the same thing and I think his mother  
would lie so..." Syaoran said  
  
"I have to go now or mom will kill me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura said  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What are we doing now?" Syaoran asked  
  
"We are going to ski!" Sakura replied.  
  
"But... Everybody's gone!" He said  
  
"Not everybody! Look, I know that it's not fun that they all couldn't come but  
we can't just let it ruin our day. So let's go! Or we'll be late at the bus stop!"  
Sakura said  
  
"Ok then..." Syaoran said 'You could tell her baka! It's the time now! An entire  
day with her: alone! Let's go, say it SAY IT!' He thought but he chased that thought away  
thinking that he had all the day to do so.  
  
"You coming?" Sakura asked him for the third time.  
  
"Yes. I was just thinking..." He replied.  
  
They went to the bus stop. The bus arrived a minute or so later and they were  
off to the ski station. They didn't talk for half an hour. They just look  
outside at the beautiful mountains covered by snow. Suddenly, the bus stopped.  
They were arrived at the ski station.  
  
"Beautiful, hey?" Sakura asked Syaoran pointing the snow.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you..." He said. He then realized that he didn't want to  
say that. He thought it since a while now but he hadn't the guts to tell it  
to her. It was like somebody else was talking for him.  
  
"What?!?" Sakura asked, she wasn't sure if she had heard right.  
  
He was about to reply something like 'nothing' or 'the snow is really beautiful,  
you're right' but he said:  
  
"I said that you're the prettiest thing I ever saw.".  
  
She was so shocked. Since 4th grade that she loved him, since 5 years now. She  
was waiting for this since 5 years... and now he said it. And in a way she wan't  
even dreaming of.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran..." She said blushing. She didn't knew what to say at this  
moment. (A.N. Do you think you'd know what to say in a situation like this? As for  
myself, I don't know!)  
  
The next thing Syaoran said, it was REALLY him who said it, not someone else in  
him:  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura."  
  
"I love you Syaoran." Sakura said. She was so happy!   
  
Syaoran was really happy too but he was wondering about this 'voice' that wasn't  
his. The voice who said the first two sentences, the two weird ones. But he  
shook those thoughts away, after all, he had something else, something very   
important to do at this moment...  
  
He bent towards Sakura and kissed her passionately.  
  
It was going to be a pretty good day after all...  
  
(An hour later)  
  
They had gotten their skis and their boots at a rental store in the ski station.  
They were putting them on. Sakura was dressed in a pink outfit with white boots.  
Syaoran was dressed in a blue outfit and the same color boots.   
  
They looked at the slopes and Sakura asked Syaoran:  
  
"Syaoran, which one do you want to go on first?"  
  
"The one you want sweetheart..." He replied. Again, it was the 'voice' who said  
the 'sweetheart' at the end of the sentence. Sakura blushed at this and she said:  
  
"Ok, let's take this one." She was pointing at a big slope to their right. It  
was big but it was a good, straight slope. When they reached the top of the slope,  
Syaoran said:  
  
"Are you ready for a race darling?" The race was his idea but the 'darling'  
wasn't. Sakura was being tired of this. Since they came here, he called her  
either 'honey', 'darling', 'sweetheart'... It was flattering but he didn't stop.  
  
  
"Yes, give it all you got my aino-chan!" She said. (A.N. Aino-chan means 'sweetheart'  
or something like that...)  
  
"Ok. Three... Two... One... GO!" He shouted.  
  
They raced down the slope. Sakura was less heavy than Syaoran so she won the little  
challenge.  
  
"I lost... What's my fate?" He teased her.  
  
"Let me think about it for a minute... A big kiss!" She said and she kissed  
him on the lips.  
  
"I have to loose more often..." He said. "My pretty..." He added.   
  
'The voice strikes again' He thought. I can't just let it do that all the day,  
I have to stop this stupid voice.  
  
Sakura was laughing.  
  
"Yeah... Let's see if you loose again what will I do..." She said with an evil  
smile.  
  
"Stop! You make me have the goosebumps!" He teased her with a grin.  
  
They skied all the day, only stopping for eating. They were having so much fun, but  
all day long, Syaoran was calling Sakura 'Honey' and things like that. Near the  
end of the day...  
  
"I always have so much fun with you My beautiful goddess" Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, stop calling me things like that please. It's not fun when you say  
it all the time." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran wanted to say 'Sorry, it's just that I can't help it, it's not me!' but  
the vioce took his place again.  
  
"Why, you, young Claudia Shiffer?"  
  
Being called 'Honey, 'Sweetheart' and all this kind of stuff was ok but it was  
too much for Sakura to be called Claudia Shiffer. (A.N. No offense to Claudia)  
  
"What do you want from me Syaoran? You're not the same Syaoran I knew before.  
You've changed so much..." Sakura said  
  
"Everything changes constantly my jewel..." Syaoran said. But it wasn't Syaoran.  
The 'voice' took the entire control of him. He was approaching Sakura with a  
weird expression on his face.   
  
"Enough! I have enough! Clow card, return to your powers confined, Teasing card!"  
Sakura shouted.  
  
Syaoran was confused. She knew about the card? She knew that it wasn't him?  
  
"It was me who controlled you all the time..." Sakura said with a grin.  
  
"Ok... Now, let's see how you will control my tickle attack..." He said with an  
evil grin.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Short? Everybody always thinks that my stories are too short. But me, when I read  
fanfics, I prefer the shorter ones... Anyway, I don't do fics for me, I do fics for you  
so I'll try to do longer next time.  
  
Bai-Bai minna-san!  
  
lily 


End file.
